


Worming a Way to the Top

by Tooth



Series: Oh Worm [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, also clover is there, dubcon, king spade showers twice, lancer gets his lill nails done, rouxls changes clothes like 5 times this episode, unhealthy power dynamic, weird spade physiology, weird worm physiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth
Summary: There's always a first time for everything - being a king or serving to one, both begin somewhere. Sometimes even in the same place.( A second prequel to "The Limit of a Worm's Toil" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605023 )---I chose not to use archive warnings because they feel too specific and limited, warnings below:Contains scenes of dubcon and light choking.If you want anything else tagged, just ask in the comments, I respect and understand any trigger.A Russian version can be read here https://ficbook.net/readfic/7950822/20381912#part_content , translated by my lovely fan hairasha!





	Worming a Way to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know, it took way too long...  
> i'm doin my best y'all i promise!  
> finals are hell and i gotta worm on my bachelor thesis, too :'l
> 
> edit: that is the best typo ever and I'm keepin it lmao

“I calle this one,  _ bleu suave _ ,” Roulx presented his outfit, striking a little pose to show off all the glittery stripes of his dark indigo coat. The three headed hydra sat by the long carpet, which now served as an improvised catwalk for the duke, clapping her paws excitedly.

“It looks so dashing on you, aah~!”

“I would KILL anyone who say otherwise!”

“It’s even better than the thirteen previous ones.”

Roulx flipped his hair elegantly, giving Clover a self confident smile, at which all three heads swooned.

“Aww, thou think so?” He twirled a bit, turning on his heel, letting the long sparkly tails of the coat wave elegantly. “It’sth really nothing, simply the most exquisite-e silke from the most exquisite-e worms of this kingdome.” He flipped a gloved hand over the shiny sleeve. “Oh, and diamonds. Many diamonds. Anythinge for that extra sparkle,” Rouxls fluttered his eyelashes. All three heads grinned, each in a slightly different way, continuing the dull clapping of her padded feet.

“Can I touch it? Pretty please?!”

“That thing must be more precious and costly than all three of us!”

“The king lets you spend this much money on clothes?”

Rouxl stopped halfway his movement with a choked grunt, but quickly recovered and gave a laugh, along with another pose.

“Oh please, don’t maketh me splite mine sides!” He smiled cockily, successfully hiding any nervousness that question gave him. “The king lets me doust anythinge I please! I keep this kingdome afloat with my amazinge skills of organisation and accountinge. He needeth me far too greatly to riske falling in my disfavoure.”

“Really??” all three heads said, each in a different tone. Rouxl smirked, stepping closer, and gently took one of the large paws into his own hand, bowing slightly. All three heads blushed, leaning in close with varying levels of flusteredness.

“Wouldst I lieth to you?” the duke said softly, giving a wink. Clover averted her gazes to swoon again, then laughed both excitedly and shyly. Rouxl let go of the paw with an amused smile, greatly enjoying the company of his young admirers, then went back inside his closet behind the blue curtain.

“Why,” he chuckled, reaching through the many neatly hung coats. “If thy aske me, I should be the one in charge-e here...”

Although it was said out loud, it was more of a thoughtless mumble. Not that he didn’t like the idea of running this place though, no king he’d need to appease, no unsolicited criticism of his flawless ideas. Finally he could shape the kingdom within his image, without having to get his plans around some boring old brute with no taste in anything. He grumbled a bit to himself when remembering all the hard work he put into his designs and plans - and the king didn’t even consider them!

He smiled dreamily when he imagined himself being adoringly hailed by the masses, all dressed in his image, cheering and praising his name. Indeed, he would make a great king, listened to and loved by the entire kingdom.

His daydream was interrupted by some voices from outside. Better hurry, he thought, his own little adoring mass was waiting to see more of his brilliance.

After a moment he emerged again, this time in a white tux, walking backwards elegantly across the carpet.

“I calle this one,  _ élégance blanche _ .” He turned around to see Clover’s reaction. “It’sth one of mine-”

“I call mine,  _ the morning special _ .” Rouxl almost tripped over the small spade standing right before him on the improvised stage. “It’s actually just my pajamas, but with a fresh toothpaste stain on them!”

Clover’s heads hung low, watching Lancer point out the big white splat on his collar rather unamused. All nine eyes blinked wordlessly, unsure what to say to the annoying little runt.

Rouxl barely regained his balance, swinging his arms wildly. Once stable on his feet again, he folded his arms and gave the prince an angry leer. 

“Lancer! Must thy interrupt?” The spade looked up to the duke with a smile, tongue out again. “Thy completely ruined mine fashion presentation!”

“Fashion presentation?” Lancer tilted his head.

“Yes, mine dear Clover here wantedeth to see the greate outfits I-”

Before Rouxl could continue, Lancer was already upon the Club, grabbing at her paw excitedly. “Oh wow! I have cool outfits too! Wanna see them?”

Clover gave an annoyed, an angry, and a pouty look respectively.

“Not really?”

“No!”

“Uh, no…”

Lancer pulled back, his excitement dying down. Clover looked away uncomfortably as he sunk his head down.

“Oh, ok.” He took a hold of his spade print pajamas, twisting the fabric anxiously. “Sorry…”

Rouxl watched the prince turn away sadly, sulking back to the door. Suddenly he felt bad, even a bit… annoyed with Clover. She didn’t have to shut him down quite so hard, Lancer was probably just feeling bored and lonely. He still had his pajamas on even though it was well past noon, so he probably spent all morning waiting in the dining room again, to eat breakfast with his father. Rouxl’s insides felt a bit weird, suddenly worried about things he didn’t even care about, like if the prince has even eaten anything proper yet today.

He gave Clover an anxious look. The beast had similarly conflicted looks on her faces, watching the child sulk away. She looked to the duke with an unsure stare, as if asking him what to do.

Rouxl gave a sigh.

“Wait, younge prince.” Lancer lifted his head, looking a bit afraid. Rouxl came closer, giving a patient smile.

“What Clover meanteth to saye was…” He cleared his throat. “-that, uh, she doesn’te just want to see anye of your outfits. She wants to see the beste one!” He turned to the Club with a meaningful look. “Righte?”

Clover’s heads looked at one another unsurely.

“We do?”

“Uhh…”

“Mmmmyyeaah I guess…?”

Rouxl turned back to Lancer with a wide smile of his goopy lips. “Thou see? So why doustn’t thou go to thine roome now and taketh the time to find thine very bestest outfit?”

For a moment the spade prince just stared. Then, he practically exploded with joy, face beaming with a huge excited grin.

“Okay!” he almost yelled, jumping in place. “I’ll show you my best style ever!” With that he ran for the door, almost tripping over his own gown. Rouxl felt his hands twitch, instinctively ready to catch him if he fell. Instead he chuckled, putting a hand to his mouth.

“No neede to rush prince!” he called after him, the tiny steps fading away.

Then he turned back to Clover with a grin. “Well, that shoulde keep him off oure back for a while.” He clapped and rubbed his gloved hands. “Now, where wereth we?”

The Club tilted all three heads unsurely, still staring back where the prince left, but then quickly turned back to the duke, grinning.

“Elegance blansh!” she exclaimed with all three voices.

“Ah, yes,” the duke struck a pose. “Feast thine eyes on mine brilliance!”

 

The bathroom door opened slowly, light turning on, illuminating the beautifully decorated tiled room. Hunched with his arms hanging limply by his sides, the king lumbered inside, closing the door, coming over to the large sink.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked positively haggard. For a good long while he just stared at his own tired frown, feeling the worry and anger and age almost like a weight on his entire body, then gave a long, long tired sigh.

He reached up and took off his crown, the precious metal clicking softly as he put it down on the side of the sink. He turned the tap and began washing his hands, then splashed a bit in his face. He leaned on the ceramic surface and sighed again, head down. After a moment he lifted it, looking over his face again, rubbing a hand over his chin and jaw.

What he needed was a vacation.

What he would get was a good long shower.

He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground. He kicked off his shoes next and was just grabbing onto his pants when the door behind him creaked open, making him turn around with both a startle and an angry huff.

“Oh, hi dad!”

King Spade sighed at the sight of his son in the doorway, grinning like a fool. Lancer invited himself in, oblivious to his tired frown.

“What do you need, boy,” the king grumbled, watching him reach around in the shelves.

“I just want a black towel, for my cape,” Lancer explained, making a mess of the neatly folded bathrobes. The king watched him digging around for a moment, then reached up to where the towels were and grabbed a black one.

“Here,” he threw it over the small spade, managing to cover his head with it. “Now go, your father had a long day.”

Lancer pulled the black towel down, grinning widely as he looked over it.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed gladly. “Thanks dad!” With that he ran up with his arms open, hugging his dad from the side around one leg.

The king didn’t respond, just waited until his son let go and ran out. His eyeless stare followed him as he left, leaving the door open. With an annoyed grunt he walked over and shut the door, giving another grumble.

Hopefully that was all. He really didn’t have the energy to deal with that right now.

He finished undressing and entered the huge opulent shower corner, almost more of its own room, closing the dark curtain behind himself. Finally privacy.

He couldn’t hear the door open again over the rushing of water. Lancer came back, realizing he also needed his toothbrush for the outfit. His feet patted on the tiled floor as he ran over to the sink, pulling up his stool from under it and getting up on it.

But as he was reaching for the cup holding both his toothbrushes, he noticed something else, something he  _ really _ needed for his style to be perfect. His mouth spread into a wide excited smile. His outfit really would be the best one ever.

 

“And this one I calleth…” Rouxl emerged from the closet in a lighter blue suit with a rich red-orange overcoat, its colours going nicely with the indgo of his skin.  _ “Complémentaire.” _

Clover’s heads nodded approvingly, grinned excitedly and gave an enamoured sigh, respectively. The duke bowed and was about to explain his brilliant thought progress, but was interrupted when the spade prince suddenly ran in, stomping loudly in unfitting shoes.

“KNEEL!” he yelled excitedly, “and check out my style!”

Both Roulx and Clover stared at the small spade quite surprised, while he stood there, looking immensely proud of his work.

He wore a pair of huge boots, much too large for his feet. His shirt was cut open at the belly to show his lower mouth, holding the white spade from it up in one hand. Since the edges were still soft and hadn’t grown any bristles yet, Lancer taped a fork to the end instead. Around his neck he tied the black towel as a cape, which he flapped with his free hand for added effect.

And on the top of his head, hardly fitting his small head, he wore none other than the precious white crown.

Roulx’s skin paled. He stared at the crown, eyes wide, starting to sweat.

“No words huh?” Lancer said proudly, spinning his spade in his hand. “Yep, it’s pretty awesome. I mean yours are good too but-”

“Lancer, where dost thou get that?” Roulx whimpered. Lancer stopped, a bit unsure what to make of Rouxl’s look. He held up his spade.

“This?” he pointed to the fork. “In the kitchen, I just-”

Rouxl stomped close, making the prince cower startledly.

“IS THAT THE KING’S CROWNE?!” he screamed in a high voice. Lancer shook a bit as he took it off.

“Y-Yes but- I was only borrowing it, I’ll give it back I promise-”

“WHERE DID THY EVEN GET IT?!”

“It was on the sink, d-dad is in the shower, so I thought I-” Rouxl grasped at his head with both hands dramatically.

“Darkness be damned Lancer! You knowe thine father is very sensitive about his crowne!” He came down to kneel before the small spade, gesticulating wildly. “If he findse out you tooketh it, he’ll be furiouse!”

“Oh no!” Lancer grabbed onto his head too. “What do I do what do I do?!?”

“Thy?!” Rouxl grabbed onto his shoulders. “What doust I DO?! Thine father will surely think it mine faulte!” he shook the prince like a playing doll. “HE’LL TAKETH AWAY MINE SUITS!”

Clover stood aside unsurely, watching the two panic. Maybe it was time for her to get out of here before things go south. She started slowly going for the door, when suddenly Roulx stood up sharply.

“WAIT!” He held his hands up. “You said thine father is showeringe?!” Lancer nodded frantically. “Then perhapse there’s still hope! Thy must put it back before he notices!” Lancer’s eyeless face turned to horror.

“But- But-!” He started tearing up, black watery droplets dripping down from his face-hole.

“What if he cah-catches me?! I’ll be gro-ho-hounded for the rest of my li-hi-hife!”

Roulx panic ceased when he saw the small boy cry, sitting down on the floor, soon fully wailing. Lancer shook with sobs and rubbed at his face, the prospect of his father’s punishment too much for the child to handle.

The duke didn’t know what to do. He knew well that the king wouldn’t kill his own son for this while he wasn’t so sure about himself... but the sad scared sobbing seemed to push his logical self-preservation out of his mind. After a few moments of this gut wrenching feeling, he kneeled back down and gently placed his hands on the crying kid’s shoulders.

“Don’t cry, younge prince, don’t cry…” His throat felt tight, making him gulp. “I…” He patted Lancers back gently, mind racing. “I’ll go.”

The small spade couldn't help sobbing as he raised his head. His breath still shook uncontrollably as he looked up into Roulx’s mismatched eyes.

“Y-You wh-whill?” The duke couldn’t believe his own words either.

“Yes, I’ll put it back.” Lancer still sniffled.

“What if he c-catches you?” Even through the sweaty slime covering his tall forehead, Roulx forced a smile.

“I will simply… say I was shining it!” He gently took the crown from Lancer’s hands. “I am certain my  faultless  charme and witts shall-”

He stopped in a startle when the small spade leapt up, hugging his arms around the duke’s neck tightly. Rouxl freezed up, hands lifted unsurely, then hesitantly hugged back.

“Ah, yes, there there,” he patted the child’s back with a nervous smile. “I uh, I shall go, no time to loseth yes?” When the prince still didn’t let go, he looked around anxiously, spotting the hydra slowly creeping away.

“Clover!” She stopped in a startled flinch, turning all three heads to the duke nervously. Rouxl got up with the prince hanging off of him, rushing to her with a soft smile.

“Clover deare, won’t thy be a sweethearte and looke after mine prince while I am goneth?”

“Uh-” Before the heads could come up with an excuse, the duke managed to tear Lancer off of his neck and hand him into her paws.

“Many thankse!” Before she could protest he was already shedding the red orange overcoat and in the next moment he was gone out the door.

She stared after him, then turned all eyes to the prince. Lancer was looking back at the beast holding him under the arms, tongue out. The two stared at one another for a moment, before Lancer scratched his head and spoke.

“Hey… can I ride on your back?” Clover’s heads looked at one another hesitantly, before the first one spoke.

“Does the duke let you ride on his?”

Lancer spent a while just staring in silence, contemplating his lie.

“...yes.”

 

Rouxls anxiously opened the bathroom door, just enough to peek inside. The room was hot and humid from the still running shower, its calm rushing sound assuring the duke the coast was clear. Slowly, carefully, and very sweatilly, he crept inside, taking slow long tiptoeing steps, the crown in both hands to his chest. He looked over the mess of towels on the floor, then up to the huge sink with Lancer’s smaller toothbrush thrown inside for some reason. He sneaked closer, there on the side was space enough for the crown.

The duke turned his eye back to the black curtain, the low hum of running water still filling the humid warm room. It seemed there wasn’t so much to be afraid of after all. The king was most likely tired from his errands, maybe even asleep in the shower. Besides, the Spades probably took a long time to clean up, since they didn’t have any slime covering their skin that they could just conveniently quickly shed and be done. Rouxl still didn’t understand how they could even go about their day all dry and dusty…

In any way, he didn’t even have to rush here like he did. He smiled cockily to himself, just about to put the crown down, when he noticed something very, very eye catching.

Above the sink, in the mirror, his flawless reflection was looking back at him in his beautiful light blue coat. The humidity gave his slimy skin an even more dashing luster.

And in his hands, he held the shiny white crown.

The temptation was strong. Rouxl stared at the crown in the mirror, then looked down at the real deal in his hands. It was so pretty and held such _seductive_ aura of power. For a moment he hesitated, eyes slipping back to the dark curtain. But the water was still running.

And Rouxls wasn’t known for making smart choices.

The crown fit his high forehead nicely, almost as if it was made for him. He smiled widely at his own reflection, greatly enjoying the dashing sight, the white metal going well with his hair and the pearly buttons of his light blue coat. He turned his head a bit, then to the other side, flipping his hair, unable to hold back a chuckle.

He  _ did _ make an amazing king, at least in the looking good department. The threat of being caught completely escaped his mind, instead filled with images of himself in the throne room, legs crossed elegantly, all the suites bowing down to him. He would be such a good ruler, benevolent yet respected, loved by all. He imagined himself hosting high class parties in the large dining room, festivals of his greatness, everyone expressing their compliments and praises. All four kings bowing to him, thanking him for all his hard work, wanting to ingratiate his highness.

“Why yes, I loveth thee all also, mine deare subjects,” he bowed to himself in the mirror, nearly intoxicated by the mere daydreams. “There is not a daye I regreteth being the grande ruler of this kingdome.” He gave himself a suave look, fluttering his eyelashes. “Ah, ladies and gentlemen please, I knowe thy all want desperatetethely to baske in mine greatness, yet there is only one of me and so many of thee!” Then he gave a low smile. “Worry not, for I, King Kaard…” He stopped for a moment, giggling. “King Kaard! What a delighte that sounde bringeth mine ears to-”

It was at that very moment that the duke noticed the huge form of the Spade, standing behind him in the mirror.

He got so startled he knocked over everything on the sink as he turned around, barely keeping on his feet, giving the king an absolutely terrified look. His heart was beating out of his chest as he stared at the Spade’s unamused eyeless stare, trembling like a leaf.

“S-S-Sir!” He managed to force a very shaky smile, hands reaching up for the crown. “Ha- aha-ha! I was- s-simply, sh-shi-shining it…?”

The king was silent, just standing there above the terrified worm, still dripping wet from the shower. Kaard stared back, holding the crown in his hands, eyes wide, shaky smile barely still held on his face. In his intense fear, he only whimpered in a very small voice.

_ “P-please don’t kill me sir...” _

The Spade didn’t answer at first. Then, his hand lifted slowly, making the duke freeze in utter horror, absolutely convinced he was about to be brutally killed for his insolence. It landed on his shoulder, followed by his anxious stare. Then finally, the king spoke in a low, tired voice.

“Calm down, duke.” Kaard just blinked unsurely, eyes shifting back to the king’s face-hole. Much to his surprise, the Spade’s mouth lifted a corner amusedly.

“If I were to execute my subjects for being idiots, I would soon have nobody to rule over.” He grinned a bit wider, giving a light chuckle. “Not to mention, you would be long dead by now.”

Rouxl Kaard couldn’t gather the strength to answer for a while, but then an unwholesome shaky laugh erupted from his mouth.

“AHAHAHAH, Y-YES SIR, VERY HUMOROUS INDEEDE!” He gulped to calm himself down, slowly backing off to the side. “Anywise, I-”

The king’s hand squeezed tighter, pulling him back. Rouxl just stared up anxiously as the king leaned in with a toothy grin.

“Why the rush, my duke? I told you you are in no trouble.” Rouxl’s eyes shifted away in subtle doubt. “In fact…”

The hand from his shoulder let go, reaching down for the crown. But instead of taking it away, the king grabbed onto his wrist, lifting it up and placing the precious white metal back on top of the duke’s tall head, much to the worm’s surprise.

“If you covet it so much, I will grant you your silly little wish.”

Rouxl Kaard stared at the king in utter surprise. He couldn't decipher what the king meant by this, perhaps this was all some cruel joke. His eyes blinked nervously and he licked his slimy lips before darking to speak.

“What... what dost thou mean, sir?” The Spade chuckled, placing both hands on the sides of the sink, leaning closer.

“Exactly what I said, duke Kaard,” he said, their faces quite close. “If you want to rule this kingdom, I’ll bestow that power upon you, for a day or two.”

The duke was speechless, just staring with his gooey lips parted, still very unsure if this was some form of a jest from the king. He was also quite nervous with him getting so close while being so, well, naked. His eyes slipped in thought for a second, down over the toothy maw on the king’s belly and a bit lower, before shooting back up, blinking.

“Art thou serious, sir?” The king chuckled, pulling away a bit.

“Yes.”

“Thou mean I may wear thine crowne?”

“Yes.”

“Sit in thine throne?”

“Yes duke.”

“Reshape thine gardens?”

“Well, I’ll allow it, for once,” the king gave a nod with a slight sigh.

The duke dared to smile wider, eyes sparkling with amazement. All his previous daydreams came to life again, filling him with excited euphoria. Perhaps his little charms worked on the king after all... He straightened his back under the king, raising his hands to his broad chest. “Oh sir, how very generouse and kinde of thy to-”

“Don’t thank me yet, duke,” the king interrupted him, no longer smiling. Rouxls pulled back immediately, feeling a hot gust of breath from beneath as the king’s lower mouth gave a low growl. “My burden is not nearly as light and cozy as you may think. And should anything go awry under your rule, I will hold you accountable, with your life.”

Rouxl gulped, but his smile persisted, turning self confident.

“Of course, sir,” he nodded, “I assure thy mine abilities shall bestow a greate newe-”

“One more thing, duke,” the king interrupted him again. Rouxls hardly suppressed a pouty exhale at first, but when the king didn’t go on right away, his annoyance turned to curiosity.

King Spade stood above Rouxl for a while, looking him up and down in thought, inspecting the sheen the warm humid air gave his slimy skin. His tongue shifted in his mouth unsurely, then poked out under his large fangs without him even realizing it.

It has been a while since their first encounter. Since then the king spent many of his evenings wondering about the duke... Yet there were still questions unanswered, those that prevented him from even attempting anything more. Last time he admittedly didn’t treat the duke very well, mostly because he was so sure he didn’t have to. What he didn’t think of was how to even initiate anything more. When Rouxl came onto him it was easy to just turn it against him, but since then the duke hadn’t offered again and the king himself… felt somewhat hesitant. Sure, he could just order him, simply request his presence in his chambers. But what if the duke refused him? What would he do then?  _ Force  _ him?  _ Kill  _ him? It was all a bit too soon to know for sure how far he could push the worm in this direction.

But this made it a lot easier. With the duke already benevolently forgiven his misbehaving, and then even more benevolently offered such an honor, surely, he wouldn’t dare deny him any request.

Even then, it took him a moment to figure out a way to push forth without having to literally push forth. He smirked a bit over the tongue poking out, his lower mouth giving a low rumbling chuckle.

“Say,  _ King _ Kaard,” he said with a small mocking jab in his voice. Rouxl blinked unsurely, lips slightly parted.

“Yes, sir?” his voice was quiet, looking up curiously. He already had an idea of where this was going, with the king, naked, looming over him, both mouths breathing down on him, not at all lost in the already warm humid air.

“I find it quite inequitable,” the king spoke softly, “that you are fully clothed, yet I stand bare.”

Roulx’s face got a bit hotter in a light blue hue, lips closing. It seemed he was right about his suspicion. It gave him a conflicted feeling - on one hand, it was another excellent chance to get the king on his side; on the other, last time didn’t go so well, despite his exquisite presentation. Would the king want to do with him the same as before? His throat was already tightening at the thought, anxious, yet… somewhat roused, too. He couldn’t deny that the king’s strength and sheer size made his moist skin even moist-er, warmth spreading through his limbs. He never felt like this about any other worm, since their courting habits were quite different, but the king, lustfully just taking what he wanted…

He shook his head a bit, face almost glowing hot. No no no this was all wrong! HE was supposed to be the dashing one, wrapping the king around his little finger to gain influence, not the other way around! The king may have overpowered him last time but he wouldn’t be bested again! He was too good and handsome for that.

King Spade stood above him with a subtle grin, amused enough at the sight of the duke’s face going even bluer to tolerate having to wait for an answer.

The duke regained his composure, chuckling. He managed to calm down and his look got softer, more cocksure. He gave the Spade looming over him a flirtatious smile, raising his stare from beneath his white eyelashes softly.

“Perhapse I may fix that, sir,” he whispered svauvely. Instead of a swoon, the king stayed silent, giving a slow unamused blink. Rouxl shifted his eyes unsurely, thrown off his seduction strategies once again. “I meane, would thou preffereth I-”

“Just strip, duke,” the king growled impatiently. Rouxls gave a slight annoyed frown at being constantly interrupted, grabbing onto the front of his coat and undoing the clasps one by one. Gah, he was really good at giving a show, too, but the king just wanted him to shed his clothing like a dragonfly nymph sheds an old carapace. What a waste!

His annoyance preoccupied him for a moment as he went on undoing the many clasps of his suit, when suddenly, as he was looking down at the final buttons, he noticed the familiar  dark spade shape, poking from the slit between the kings legs. His face went hot again, quickly looking up, eyes a bit wide. His hair was lifted a bit with another hot exhale from the king’s lower mouth.

“Go on now,” the Spade growled, “it’d be a shame if I had to tear this fine suit off of you, wouldn’t it.” That got Rouxl more worried than if the king were to threaten his life. Quickly he gave a shaky smile, slipping out of the sleeves.

“N-No need to sir, quite!” he took off the suit and began folding it. He looked around anxiously, then put the prized clothing on the side of the sink. Next came his white shirt, undoing the buttons, taking it off and folding it, turning around to put it neatly on the-

The king gave an impatient growl, grabbing onto the hem of Rouxl’s pants with both arms. The worm only yelped in shock as he forcefully pulled at both sides, tearing the expensive fabric right down the middle.

Rouxl’s heart sunk at the sound of those precious pants tearing, but before he could mourn them, the king turned him around roughly, baring his teeth right in his face.

“You sure know how to  _ piss me off,” _ the king growled. “Have I not waited enough?” Before Rouxls could answer he was suddenly picked up by the sides, only managing a startled yelp. The Spade sat him up on the large sink, the faucet digging into his lower back uncomfortably. His back pressed onto the cold mirror, sending a shiver down his flexible spine, as the king loomed over him further with an annoyed, impatient look. Rouxls gulped.

The king grabbed onto the duke’s calves, the torn pants still hanging off of them. He held them up, Rouxls wincing in discomfort, struggling to find any better position on the sink. The duke still had his briefs on, silken indigo fabric to match his skin. Damn, even his underwear was rich. This man sure knew how to treat himself.

Rouxl’s was already breathing fast, both from anxiety and arousal, in response to the rough handling. His naked navy blue skin dripped with slime, mind boggled with conflicting thoughts and feelings. He didn’t want the king to press with him by force! ...did he? He didn’t fight back out of fear of punishment, not because he would want this in some way… right?

This all got even more intense when the king grabbed onto the hem of his briefs and tore them off in one rough swoop, taking a hold of his calves again to spread his legs. Rouxls covered his mouth with both hands, anxious and a bit ashamed even, at laying before the king so open and vulnerable.

The king stared down at him, frowning in thought. The duke was… a strange kind, to say the least. His chest was bare of nipples, his abdomen segmented into pulsating rings, all the way to the underbelly. Soft tufts of white hair; in the middle of his chest, under the arms and above his crotch in a happy trail; nearly sparkled in the light. Between his legs, where King Spade expected some kind of appendage, was instead a slit. It wasn’t like his though, with nothing poking out, its wiggly lips moving in slow waves like the belly of a snail.

The arches above his face-hole raised in surprise, before he looked up to the duke’s sky blue burning face. For a moment he didn’t even know what to say, blinking and frowning in thought, looking back down to the slimy lips.

“I didn’t know you…” He trailed off, struggling to find the right words. “...weren’t born a man.”

Rouxl’s pulled his hands down from his mouth, mind boggled. He forced an unsure smile, brows twisting in confusion.

“W-what-? What dost thou mean, sir?” The king grumbled in thought, then just let out a puff of breath through his face-hole.

“Ah, no matter. This at least makes it easier.”

Rouxl’s yelped a bit when the king pulled at his legs, lifting his lower body up. He placed it lower, on the edge of the sink, trying to ignore the worms pathetic whimpers.

The duke stared down, almost trembling, whole body hot and slimier by the second. He could see the king’s weird black member, his slit struggling to contain the larger of the two bulbous growths. Gosh it was so weird! Why would anyone want all their sensitive bits out in the open like this?! And how would even-

The belly mouth opening above caught his attention. In this position he had front row seats to stare right inside, watch its large teeth baring, the spade curled up into a big white spiral inside, mostly hidden in the wet black walls. Its blue floor moved, and suddenly he recognized it as a tongue, a real tongue, soft and flexible, dripping with saliva. He watched in awe as it slid out, over the lower lip, down to the king’s crotch. The tip pressed to the top of his dark appendage and its edges rolled around it, the king giving a hot exhale, the sight leaving the duke even more sweaty and hot. The way it gently squeezed around it, it was obviously well learned. His own mouth grew restless, licking his lips almost unwittingly, the wavy lips of his “little house” twitching lightly at the sight.

Gosh, he really did enjoy this, a lot. He gulped, a bit of shame still present, but the duke wasn’t one to deny himself any kind of pleasure. He really longed for this, to feel that weird hot thing rub between the soft lips of his slit, squeezed in his hold, their mouths exchanging deep soft kisses... The only fear remaining was of the king himself, his rough handling, his sheer power and size. He really hoped he’d just want to press, the same way his kind did, but knowing what happened last time he doubted that would satiate the Spade. Perhaps if-

His train of thought stopped abruptly when the tongue raised back up. His eyes went wide when it approached and in the next second his whole body arched.

His mouth went wide in a sharp inhale, feeling the soft warmth press right between his legs, dragging up. The king’s hold increased to keep him down, but Rouxls didn’t even notice with the second lick, unable to hold back.

_ “Ooooooh! _ ~ _ ” _

The king stopped abruptly when Rouxls unleashed the loud indecent moan, gritting his teeth, hunching over anxiously.

“Shh!!” he growled with anger. “Do you want the entire castle to know!?!” Rouxls didn’t even understand what was said, giving a loud lewd whimper with every breath. After a moment the king dared to lick the hot slimy gash again, softer this time, wincing when the duke got just as loud as before.

“Ooooh  _ sir~! _ This feels-” He leaned closer with a furious snarl.

“Would you SHUT UP!?!” Rouxls finally heard the king over himself, looking up with a dazed stare. This felt inexplicably amazing - of course he had gotten head before from another worm, but this felt so much better, the sheer size of that thing, touching everywhere at once, so rough and-

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying his damndest to stay silent, but could only last a few more licks before another moan escaped through his smile. His eyes fluttered open, looking up at the angry spade, before suddenly noticing the white flexible appendage raise from the kings abdomen like a snake.

“I told you to KEEP IT DOWN you IDIOT!”

In the next second it striked forth and Rouxl’s eyes went wide in shock as it forced itself into his mouth. He hummed in protest through the obstruction but it held strong, and before he could do anything more the rough licking resumed, leaving him to moan and convulse helplessly in the king’s rough hold.

With the duke finally somewhat silenced, the king let out a long annoyed exhale, glad he could get back to the important matters. He resumed the licking, no longer careful, pushing the enormous tongue through the twitching lips over and over. His own slit was pushed open with the girthy base popping out and he let out a shaky growl, whole body burning, so eager for this. He hadn’t had his dick inside someone else for ages before he got to stuff it down the duke’s throat the last time. He couldn’t wait to feel the warmth and pressure again, giving a wicked toothy grin, deciding it was enough foreplay.

His larger tongue shifted, the tip lowering, giving a harder press through the slit. Rouxl’s eyes clenched shut, feeling it push hard right against the duo of organs inside, whimpering in bewildered confusion. What was the king even trying to do?!

King Spade gave a confused sharp puff of breath, pushing again to where he thought the duke’s female entrance to be - but there wasn’t one at all! He growled annoyedly, pulling back, letting go off one of Rouxl’s calves to plunge his fingers inside the slit instead.

Rouxl’s moaned and groaned through the spade in his mouth in both pleasure and discomfort at the probing fingers, confused as to what the Spade was even doing. He looked down to see the large hand in his crotch, spreading his lips, the king growling in annoyed frustration as he looked inside.

What he saw between the wavy lips failed to answer anything. Instead of a soft warm seath for him to penetrate there was a strange array of two weird organs. To the left was a small pulsing appendage, to the right a hole, not big enough to take even a single digit of the king’s large hand.

For a moment he just stared in utter confusion.

“What is...  _ that… _ ?” he growled silently. The duke blinked anxiously, unable to answer since his mouth was still full. The king took a moment more, before snarling with annoyance, pulling back. This useless idiot wasn’t even fit to accommodate him. What a waste of space.

“No matter,” he growled with frustrated anger, grabbing back onto Rouxl’s calf to raise them both roughly. He pushed them up and closer to Rouxl’s chest despite his clear discomfort on the hard ceramic surface. “I’ll just go back to plan A.” The duke hummed in question, but in the next second his eyes went wide as he got the answer.

The large tongue pushed against his back end, wiggling roughly over the light blue entrance. The king already wasted enough time with foreplay, impatient in his frustration, so he didn’t take very long before the tip of the warm flexible flesh pushed its way in unscrupulously.

Rouxl’s back arched hard, eyes wide, a confused cry coming out muffled through his plugged up mouth. His hands shot up and grabbed onto the flexible white muscle, pulling the spade out of his mouth, a generous amount of slime and saliva splatting on his chest.

“SIR WHAT THE HELL?!?” he yelped, making the king stop for a moment. The Spade raised one eyearch, giving an amused chuckle.

“What? Don’t tell me  _ you _ of all people never took it up the butt.” That only confused Rouxls more.

“WHAT DOST THOU MEA-” The spade pushed back into his mouth, the king done listening.

Rouxls gave a few more helpless tugs, but to no avail. He stopped when the tongue resumed movement, pushing in deeper, making him humm louder in confusion. Instead of trying to clear his mouth he grasped hard onto the edges of the sink, trembling in shock at the sudden strange feelings. What the HELL?! What was the king doing and WHY?! This was so weird and unheard of - he couldn’t believe it was really happening! The tongue pushing him open only added pressure, slicing through the tight slimy orifice like a knife through butter, filling him further. It felt so weird!

The king didn’t pay much attention to the worm squirming under him. The duke must’ve known it would come to this and yet he signed up anyway. In all honestly he just didn’t care right now, his dick twitching in desperate anticipation, just wanting to burrow into anything tight and warm. Even then he took a while, pushing his tongue in and out the writhing man under him until the hole eased up, somewhat.

The duke whimpered loudly as the slick tongue slid out in a rough swoop. But he barely gathered his scattered thoughts before he could feel something else entirely press to his back end. His wide eyes blinked shakedly, chest moving rapidly up and down. Finally is clicked in his head - last time it was his throat, this time-

The pointed tip pushed inside, much less supple than the tongue. His head was thrown back in shock, bashing against the mirror, the crown falling off. It clinked loudly on the edge of the sink, then fell into the mess of towels on the ground, but he didn’t even notice over the mix of confusing new feelings going through his body like an electrical surge. This was the weirdest sensation he ever felt, the hard hot flesh pressing into him, pushing him open. It only increased as King Spade didn’t let up, pressing further, up until the first set of bulbs stopped it. Even just barely the first third riddled his body with the overwhelming feeling of discomfort, but also, much to his confusion, a strange kind of pleasurable buzz.

The king took a moment, standing above the worm, chest heaving, tongue hanging from his mouth. Gosh did this feel nice. He almost forgot how nice it felt. He wished he could stuff the whole thing in, but knew he could hardly do so without more or less breaking the smaller Darkner. It made him frustrated, but on the other hand, the tightness of the slimy flesh around him did feel amazing. He looked down to the duke, finding the man staring up at him with a wide confused stare, breathing fast, whimpering muffledly.

He really seemed way more scared and confused than the king thought he’d be. A bit of… guilt, gnawed at the back of his mind. He sighed in a light growl, giving the duke an annoyed yet somewhat softer look.

“Don’t worry duke,” he said in a low half whisper, “I don’t mean to harm you. Just relax…” He pulled out a bit, then pushed back in, watching Rouxl’s eyes clench and mouth slobber over his spade. Instead of the lewd moaning his noises turned to whimpers and grunts, but even through his clear discomfort he just trembled and panted.

The king smirked, the sight of Rouxls not fighting back in any way proving his worries unnecessary after all. Truly, the worm wouldn’t dare disobey. He could do whatever he pleased with him...

He went on. The well lubricated orifice twitched and pulsed around his girth, still so tight, only the larger flare of the tip keeping it from slipping out with every thrust. Despite his impatience the king took it easy enough, letting the duke get a bit accomodated. He no longer feared the worm would protest, but he didn’t want to push him too far just yet, either. Perhaps next time the duke will be better prepared and able to take more, but for now he’d reserve himself.

Still, his body craved more. He kind of wished he didn’t have to keep the duke silent, if only so he could put the tongue-like spade appendage to better use at his own back end. He let go of one of Rouxl’s legs to wrap his palm around the remainder of his dark member, squeezing around the large knot, growling and panting decently. It both gave him that extra spark and kept it well aimed, letting him thrust a bit faster.

Soon, a pace was set. King Spade’s breath became more and more laboured and hot, his tongue hanging from his mouth, even letting a few drops of saliva land on Rouxl’s chest. His head swam lightly in a soft daze - it felt real nice. Not as amazing as when he could stuff the whole thing down his dumb face, but at least it would last longer. His palm kneaded softly around the bulbous base, his tip pushing in and out of the warm slimy orifice, from the flared glans to the first engorged bumps.

His pace fastened, growling and panting, drops of sweat rolling down his body. In the last few thrusts he couldn’t help but give a lighter groan, then a delighted moan as he finally reached his peak.

His back shivered and his lip twitched, the thick black substance spilling inside. Soon it dripped out too, following the still pulsating bulge of the urethra before falling to the floor. It gave a good few pulses, each bringing the king further into an euphoric high, before finally stopping. The king hunched over the body under him, growling through his toothy smile in bliss, eyes closed, for a moment almost forgetting Rouxl’s was even really present.

His mind snapped back to reality when he felt something twitching under him, his face-hole opening to look down. The duke had a blissful look in his face as well, the spade in his mouth soaking wet with drool. His teared up closed eyes twitched, body trembling lightly, breath fast and shaky. A warm wave came over the king’s engorged member and the hand around it a second later, nearly startling him. Looking down he could see Rouxl’s hand covering his crotch, his fingers pressed to the plumb lips, the slit still dripping wet from the recent gush of his slimy release.

The king grimaced in disgust, growling annoyedly. Rouxls opened his eyes tiredly, mind still woozy, but jerked awake when he felt the spade pull out of his mouth, hands grabbing onto his sides roughly. The king sat him up higher on the sink, his tip slipping out, and the duke whimpered pathetically as the black filthy mixture splatted into the sink and down the drain.

“Ugh,” the monarch growled, “now look what you’ve done. I just finished showering moments ago.” Rouxls didn’t answer, just trying to catch his breath. The king turned away, running a hand over the length of his intensely thickened member, collecting the slime and spunk around his fingers. He growled in disgust yet again, looking back to the duke, then just going right back into the shower corner.

The duke sat in the filthy sink, leaning onto the cold mirror, taking slow calming breaths. His mind still felt woozy and unfocused, barely even hearing the hum of the water resuming. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked down at the mess, for a moment just watching his chest dripping with slimy sweat, through the tuft of white hair above his crotch all the way to his butt.

That was… weird. Really, really weird. His mind still felt boggled by what just happened. He didn’t feel especially disgusted or violated by the king, not really. He was just weirded out. He never thought any species would ever even consider doing  _ that, _ with  _ that, _ in  _ that _ way. How very strange, yet… not so bad. The lips of his slit still waved softly, Rouxls’s back end twitching, the strange feelings of his insides getting rubbed down still lingering...

He took a deep breath, slowly slipping off the sink onto his feet. When his butt reached the edge he winced, his rear still tender. He gave a shuddering breath, finally reaching the cold floor, holding onto his back end with a light whimper. The ripped pants and silken underwear still hung around his ankles, and the duke sighed sadly at the sight. Both were soaked in sweat and who knows what else, so he slowly slipped out of them, kicking them aside.

Just as he did, the dark curtain opened and the king emerged from the shower. He looked to the naked duke, who quickly stood up straighter out of habit before becoming slightly less sure of himself, hunching over and looking away. The king gave him an unamused stare at first, but then smirked lightly through his low frown. He came closer, the duke becoming a bit anxious again, but he instead walked around the duke, bending down. Rouxls watched as he picked up the crown from the mess of towels, then threw it his way, the duke barely catching it.

“I would advise you to wash before you begin your short reign, your highness,” he chuckled amusedly. He reached for the high shelf to take his nightgown, slipping it on. “You are in charge now, until supper the day after tomorrow. I shall rest in my chambers while you struggle with my onus.” He walked over to the door, opening it, but before he closed it, he gave the duke one final warning snarl.

“And should your rule cause problems…” The mouth on his abdomen gave a low growl. “I won’t be so merciful again.” With that, he closed the door.

Rouxls stood there still, hands holding the crown anxiously over his crotch. For a moment he just stared at the closed door… then rolled his eyes.

“Ah yes, certainlyth sir.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Pfft! Like I needeth lectures on that!” He turned around to the foggy window, wiping it a bit before putting the crown back on his head with a satisfied smile.

“Well well, deare worm, it looketh like thine plans worketh after alle,” he flipped his hair a bit, chuckling to himself in satisfaction. Then, a bit less enthusiastically, he ran a hand over his messy chest, giving an unamused grimace.

“Hmm… well, perhapse he is righteth about one thinge. Off to the wash with thou!”

 

Lancer sat in his high chair, which used to be reserved for feeding time when he was even smaller. Now it served as a tiny beauty salon seat, so Clover wouldn’t have to lean down so low. She held the tiny hand in one paw, gently and carefully paining the Spade’s small claws with the other. Lancer didn’t really enjoy being the Club’s playing doll, but he couldn’t move much in the tight unfitting frilly clothes he was stuck in. He sat there patiently, while Clover’s heads chirped on and on about how cool and dreamy Rouxl’s was, occasionally making a detour about many kinds of tasty sports equipment.

Suddenly, the door to his room burst open. Both the Club and the Spade looked over to see none other than Rouxls Kaard. With King Spade’s crown on top of his tall head, he struck a fabulous pose, showing off his richest most sparkly outfit yet. A dark indigo silken suit, with long tails trailing behind and a necklace of white and blue diamonds shining around his neck. A white cape hung around his shoulders, with a light blue fluff topping it off, similar to the coat of a real king. Except, somehow, even more showy and extra.

“Greetings, mine subjectes!” he flipped his hair, waving the sparkly coat around in the lights to show just how much it shone and glistened. “Boweth down to thine new kinge!”

Clover and Lancer just stared for a moment, quite confused. When Rouxls hasn’t returned, they presumed something must’ve happened. But they definitely didn’t expect this. Clover was about to swoon over the new rich dress, but suddenly they were both interrupted when Lancer started to cry loudly.

Rouxls immediately quit making a spectacle of himself, staring confusedly at the small spade who rubbed at his eyeholes, smearing the still wet nail polish all over his face. He ran over and took his small hands in his, shushing him.

“Younge prince, what’s the mattere?” he cooed softly. Lancer could barely catch his breath.

“Y-you kih-hilled my dad!?” Rouxl’s eyes went wide in surprise.

“No prince! Of course I haventeth!” He chuckled with a mix of worry and amusement. “I was simply promoted! Temporarily...”

Lancer looked up at him in confusion, face-hole still wet. “My dad… let you?” he asked, clearly puzzled. His dad wasn’t exactly known for his kindness and generosity. Rouxls nodded, letting go to swagger some more around the room.

“Why yes, my deare! I waseth appointed to rule thise wonderouse kingdome!” He turned his stare away. “For a littleth while, t’least” he added in a mumble.

Lancer stared in awe, face covered in polish stains. He tried to get off the high chair, managing to almost tip it over, before Clover caught him and put him on the ground. He ran to Rouxls, grabbing onto his pants, staining them much to the duke’s dismay.

“Well, if you’re the king now…” Rouxls raised his eyebrows unamusedly.

“Yes, deare prince?” Lancer seemed to struggle to form his words, until finally he looked up at him with a pleading look, tongue out.

“Does that mean you’re also my full dad?” Rouxl’s eyes shifted away unsurely.

“Ah, well…” He watched the puppy eyes look on the child, unable to say no. He sighed, forcing a smile. “I supposeth... for the time beinge?”

“Yes!” He winced when the small Spade hugged him tighter around the leg, getting his precious clothes even dirtier. He grumbled, about to tell the small Spade off, when he looked up at him with a wide toothy smile. “Does that mean I can go to bed late? Can I eat cakes before dinner?!” Before he even got the answer he was already on the run. “You’re the best, temporary dad!” 

“Hey!” Rouxls ran right after him. “I had not saideth yes!”

“Aha! You just said it now!”

“Lancer no! You’ll get thineself sicke!”

The voices of both lesser monarchs disappeared down the hall. All that remained was Clover, all three heads staring after them, wandering if the kingdom was at more risk with the fearsome King of Spades or in the hands of these two...

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a discord server, since my tumblr blog might get deleted  
> here's my blog: http://stevethetoothwrites.tumblr.com/  
> and here's my discord server: https://discord.gg/NVBtpXk  
> you can just join to get updates when i get a new fic done, or you can even chat, it's up to you c:


End file.
